


Hold Me Tight When The Night Is Cold

by Bittodeath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: In which Daichi and Sugawara live in domestic bliss, only disturbed by two things - the cold, and Ennoshita's birthday party.





	Hold Me Tight When The Night Is Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is my Haikyuu Secret Santa fic for Dmochii, I hope you'll like it.

Daichi sighed, stopping at the stairs. After a long day, having to climb those stairs was a killer. He just wanted to be home after a long day at work. Not that his day at been bad, absolutely not. He loved being a PE teacher, but the day had drained him of his energy. Kids could be very tiring, not matter how lovely they were.  
Gathering his strength, he started to climb up and finally made it home.

“I’m home”, he called, picking up the cat purring at his feet. “Hello you”, he smiled, pressing his face to the warm fur.  
“In the kitchen”, he heard almost immediately.

He discarded his shoes and put down his bag, still cradling the cat in his arms, and made his way to the kitchen. Sugawara was standing there, pouring hot – too hot, probably – tea in two mugs, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He was already wearing his comfy sweatpants – Daichi’s, at first, but Suga had claimed them soon after he bought them – and his slippers.

“Hey”, Daichi whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Feeling cold?” he said, gesturing to the blanket and tea.

Sugawara scrunched up his nose.

“Yes, I was freezing. But now you’re here”, he added with a smile.

Daichi laughed.

“Do not come anywhere near me with your ice-cold fingers”, he warned him, stepping away.

Sugawara smiled cheekily and Daichi’s heart melted at the sight. He just couldn’t help it, no matter how time passed, every time he looked at his lover he felt this weakness in his knees and his heart turning into a giant marshmallow. So when Suga lunged for his face, he just received him in his arms and held him close.

“You are a furnace”, Sugawara said, curling against him.  
“And you are an ice-cube”, Daichi replied, holding him closer and kissing the tip of his nose. “Did they not take care of the heating yet?”  
“No”, Sugawara said, pursing his lips. “The library is freezing no matter how many layers I have on.”  
“Poor you”, Daichi cooed before pulling away. He brought the mugs to the living-room and went back to lift up Sugawara and carry him to the couch. The tiredness of the day was ebbing away with each second spent close to him. He sat down, cuddling close in silence for a moment.  
“Oh yeah”, Sugawara said, looking up. “I got a message from Tanaka this morning.”  
“Oh? What did he say?”

It was rare for Tanaka to text, usually Ennoshita handled this task, so Daichi was curious.

“He’s planning to get the team together for Ennoshita’s birthday”, he said with a smile. “He said he was organizing everything now since Ennoshita is in France for two weeks, and to make sure the Kageyamas could come too.”

Daichi smiled softly. He was not getting used to anyone referring to Kageyama and Hinata as “the Kageyamas”, though they’d been married for a few years now – first in Spain, and then in Japan. They were still the first-years he welcomed back then when he thought about then.

“They’ve been busy with the Olympics, haven’t they?” Daichi hummed, though he already knew the answer. “I’m looking forward to seeing them again. It’s been so long since we last gathered the old team.”  
“Considering Tsukishima followed Kuroo to the States and Nishinoya dragged Asahi around the world, it’s not surprising”, Sugawara laughed. “We’re pretty much the only ones settled down in Japan.”  
“Don’t forget Kiyoko and Yachi”, Daichi said.  
“Wrong again”, Sugawara chirped. “I got some news from them, after Ennoshita’s birthday, they’re moving to Australia. Kiyoko got a contract there so they’ll be gone for something like three, four years at least.”  
“Do you actually work or do you spend your time texting everyone?” Daichi chuckled, his hand sliding over his hair.  
“How dare you”, Sugawara protested with a laugh. “I’ll let you know I’m very busy”, he said, kissing the edge of his jaw.

Daichi smiled and nuzzled his hair. He was perfectly happy and contented.

*

The weeks went by and soon Ennoshita’s birthday was there, and Daichi was walking hand in hand with Sugawara to the bar where they were supposed to meet the team. Everyone save for Tanaka and Ennoshita was there – Nishinoya and Asahi looking way more tanned than they had been last time they met, with some kind of weather-beaten look and bright smiles. Kageyama and Hinata were already – still? – arguing about something, Yamaguchi laughing next to them. Tsukishima was there too, looking somewhat softer than he had been as a high-school boy. He was chatting in a low voice with Kinoshita and Narita, very obviously engrossed in whatever they were talking about. Kiyoko and Yachi were both listening to Nishinoya’s excited explanation about something he and Asahi said, nodding along.

Daichi felt his heart tighten and expand and squeeze at the sight. It was wonderful, to see all of them like this, even after all those years. He sat down with Sugawara, keeping their fingers intertwined, and smoothly joined in the conversation. Suddenly, the chatting stopped and they all stared at the door. Tanaka was guiding a blindfolded, smiling Ennoshita through the door to their table.

“Here”, Tanaka softly said as he removed the blindfold once they’d stopped in front of the table. “Happy Birthday, Chika.”

Ennoshita opened his eyes, gasping at the sight of his friends and bringing his hands to his mouth in shock. Tears welled-up in his eyes as a joyous “happy birthday” rang loudly through the bar. He was crying in earnest when Daichi got up, bringing him into a warm, solid hug. The happiness they could see in his eyes was worth everything in the world, the warmth of the feeling not leaving Daichi long after they were back home.

“It was a lovely evening”, Sugawara whispered from his side of the bed as Daichi slid under the sheets in the dark.  
“Yes”, he replied on the same tone, grabbing his hand to squeeze his fingers. “You know… It made me a bit nostalgic”, he admitted.  
“Our final year, uh”, Sugawara guessed, crawling closer to press against his warmth, settling against him with a contented sigh. “I guess I miss it too.” He smiled in the dark, but Daichi could feel the pull of his lips against the skin of his arm. “I remember perfectly how red you were when you asked me out…”, he chuckled. “I was seriously afraid you were having a stroke.”  
“I was really nervous”, Daichi replied on the same tone, holding him close, his voice low. “At least I did better than Hinata!”

He yelped at the jab he felt to his side, feeling Sugawara squirm as he laughed earnestly.

“Hinata threw up when he realized what he’d said, you couldn’t do worse.”  
“My pride is fragile, Koushi. Be gentle.”  
“You gave up your pride the moment you fell for me, Daichi”, the former setter mused.  
“Rude.”

Talking about the past had rid Daichi of some lingering feelings of longing. Sure, the past had been great – but he absolutely loved what he had now. He kissed Sugawara’s forehead, brushing back his head.

“I loved watching you play”, Daichi finally said. “You were entrancing. You still are.”  
“Flattery will get you everywhere”, Sugawara chuckled sleepily, nuzzling into the hollow of his throat.  
“It’s not flattery if it’s true”, Daichi retorted, still petting his hair, feeling his lover relax against him.

Sugawara replied with a low “hmm” and soon, Daichi felt that his breathing had deepened: he was sleeping peacefully. In the dark of the room, Daichi could barely make out the shine of his hair, but he could feel his breath on his skin, and his warmth against him. It was enough.

“I love you”, he whispered into the night.

There was no answer – but he didn’t need one to know the truth. He didn’t need one to slip peacefully into his dreams. He knew.


End file.
